meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 022d
10:26:05 PM | Edited 10:27:59 PM Holly: Tarak and Wynn head to the training gallery. Along with Tarak's massive wolf. 10:26:35 PM Wynn: What's wrong? 10:27:40 PM Holly: Tarak pets his wolf. "It's been a weird day. ... and now I get to look at a version of myself that isn't... me." 10:29:47 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to get closer to Lili to see if she'll let me pet her. 10:30:12 PM Holly: She does, and in fact the wolf licks Wynn's face when she gets close enough. 10:30:31 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles and tries to wipe the slobber from her face. 10:30:35 PM Wynn: She's pretty. 10:30:52 PM Holly: Tarak: Hush, she'll get a swelled head. 10:31:11 PM Holly: Tarak: Do I *really* smell that bad? 10:31:23 PM Wynn: Is that really why you wanted to talk to me? 10:31:32 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 10:31:42 PM Wynn: No, not you... just... well, the alcohol. 10:32:00 PM Holly: Tarak: Can't do much on that. 10:33:00 PM Wynn: Don't put too much stock in what Janis says. She's young and.... not very sensitive. 10:33:11 PM Wynn: She also smells like hellhound. 10:33:14 PM Wynn: Wynn laughs 10:34:11 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, well. Might have to make more of an effort. I met the new girl. 10:34:18 PM Wynn: Oh? 10:34:55 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah. Looked like she'd been cryin' a bunch. 10:35:03 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:35:57 PM Holly: Tarak: Tried to cheer her up some. Turns out that mighta been a mistake. 10:36:19 PM | Edited 10:36:32 PM Wynn: Wynn closes her eyes and shakes her head ever-so-slightly. "What happened?" 10:36:47 PM Holly: Tarak: Nothin'. She just... made me an offer, I guess you might say. 10:37:00 PM Wynn: Father a child, no strings attached? 10:38:15 PM Wynn: Surprised she's interested after what she had to say the first night she was here. 10:38:24 PM Holly: Tarak: What's that? 10:38:58 PM Wynn: Well, Allys said you were a violent brute, Janis added that you drink a lot, and she was quite.... shocked to hear we didn't have an issue with either. 10:40:17 PM Holly: Tarak: Somebody must've changed 'er mind. Or maybe I did, by lettin' 'er cry on me some. 10:40:38 PM Wynn: So why'd you need to talk to me about this? 10:41:37 PM Wynn: Also, not so much the drinking part, but I did try to explain the violence some. I didn't appreciate her disdain for our calling. 10:42:05 PM Holly: Tarak: Because Allys will be pissed if I talk to her about it. 10:42:36 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Probably." 10:44:42 PM Wynn: So, you're what, wondering if you should take her up on the offer? 10:44:54 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah. 10:45:48 PM Wynn: Well, that's obviously up to you. I don't know how you'd feel about it. 10:46:04 PM Wynn: You said you don't want kids of your own, but she doesn't want a father in the picture anyway. 10:46:56 PM Wynn: How would you feel about a little half-elf half-Tarak running around somewhere you'd never know? 10:47:53 PM | Edited 10:49:22 PM Holly: Tarak: ... be the only way my family keeps on. Or it will if my younger self goes back wherever the hell it is he came from. 10:48:19 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:50:07 PM Holly: Tarak: ... she's got some fucked-up views, Wynn. 10:50:26 PM Wynn: I didn't get to hear most of them. 10:51:02 PM Holly: Tarak: Sex is for procreation, and that's special somehow. Uh, she kinda slapped me when she found out about birth control. 10:51:19 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 10:51:32 PM Holly: Tarak: Apparently that constitutes blasphemy. 10:51:53 PM Holly: Tarak: ... unlike, you know, fathering dozens of children on mothers who may not want them or be able to take care of them... 10:52:31 PM Wynn: I'm sure you've seen your share of odd customs on the different planes you've visited. 10:52:53 PM Holly: Tarak shrugs. 10:53:20 PM Wynn: Guess it's a good thing my views on the matter never surfaced in our discussion. 10:53:38 PM Wynn: So, what are you thinking? 10:53:52 PM Wynn: Sometimes it helps to talk through it aloud. 10:54:09 PM Holly: Tarak: What views on the matter? 10:54:16 PM Wynn: About not having kids. 10:54:34 PM Wynn: Somehow I think it would be worse coming from a girl. 10:55:02 PM Holly: Tarak: You don't want 'em either, huh? Well, you and me both got responsibilities. 10:55:21 PM Wynn: Like I said the other night, this life isn't compatible with families. 10:55:53 PM Wynn: Though I never did give much thought to your earlier comment about ending the family line. 10:56:03 PM Holly: Tarak: Well. You can make it work, if you get the right kind. Allys'n'me stuck together all right. 10:56:22 PM Wynn: She pretty much saved me earlier. 10:56:47 PM Holly: Tarak: She's family. 10:57:18 PM | Edited 10:57:40 PM Wynn: Yeah, but look what's happened. She's summoned another of you trying to help. 10:57:24 PM Wynn: I wouldn't want to be responsible for that. 10:57:38 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah. Young and dumb. I remember me then. 10:59:09 PM Holly: Tarak: ... she doesn't think anybody else'll do it. Bell, I mean. An' when you look at her options... 10:59:54 PM Wynn: ....yeah, that's true. 11:00:38 PM Wynn: I don't think Larry would be the type, though maybe Valerian would. 11:01:10 PM Holly: Tarak: Skinny kid in black? Prob'ly not religious enough to her. Apparently that's a priority. 11:01:21 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "Is it?" 11:01:27 PM Wynn: Has she heard your opinion of the Saint? 11:01:29 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 11:02:17 PM Wynn: Well, there's Larry, Kalor, and Murk. Don't know if they would or not. Also, young you. 11:02:43 PM Holly: Tarak: Sure, but I have his favor anyhow, so my opinion's secondary, I guess. An' young me? He wouldn't know what to do with a woman. Take my word for that. 11:03:07 PM Wynn: Wynn puts up a hand. "Too much information." 11:03:31 PM Holly: Tarak: Prude. 11:04:09 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "Because I don't care to hear when you first learned of women?" 11:05:00 PM Wynn: *Anyway*, you're considering it, then? 11:05:12 PM Holly: Tarak: No, because you're allergic to the whole damn topic. Yeah, I'm considering it. Maybe I could help her. 11:05:39 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I can see that. She did seem *very* down over the subject." 11:05:52 PM Wynn: Have you, or she, considered the curse aspect, though? 11:06:13 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, I explained it to her. She cried some more. I changed my shirt. 11:06:28 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles sadly. 11:06:49 PM Holly: Tarak: Just made her in a bigger damn hurry. 11:07:04 PM Wynn: ......even though there's a good chance she could die here? 11:07:21 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, well. There's another thing. I'm not cursed. 11:07:32 PM Wynn: *You're* not, but what does that matter? 11:08:00 PM Holly: Tarak: Well. It means she'll die here. Kid would be left here uncursed too. Seems like that'd mean I could bring it somewhere safe, to good parents. 11:08:24 PM Wynn: ...... that sounds like sticking around to me. 11:08:40 PM Holly: Tarak: I'm stickin' around for you, kid. 11:09:04 PM Wynn: For a year or five? 11:09:17 PM Wynn: Hell, five years is half my remaining life expectancy. 11:09:21 PM Holly: Tarak: Got nothin' better to do. 11:09:59 PM Wynn: Well, it sounds like you've already made up your mind to me. 11:10:09 PM Wynn: What's the problem? 11:10:22 PM Holly: Tarak makes a face. "Yeah, I was hopin' you'd talk me out of it. Gonna be like fuckin' a damn ice cube." 11:10:55 PM Wynn: Wynn makes a face back. "Thanks for that mental image." 11:11:22 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, at least you *only* got the image. 11:11:33 PM Wynn: Well, what do you want me to say? She's cursed. 11:11:39 PM Wynn: You don't want kids. 11:12:13 PM Holly: Tarak grunts. "She cried at me." 11:12:15 PM Wynn: I mean, you can still see if you can push one of the other men towards her if you're that concerned about her mental state. 11:12:29 PM Wynn: You *are* a big softy. 11:12:55 PM Wynn: Damn... I guess next time we're training and I decide I want a break, I can just leak some tears too. 11:13:09 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, tell that to the last person whose head I lopped off. 11:13:53 PM Wynn: Was he crying? 11:13:57 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks 11:14:39 PM Holly: Tarak: No, *she* wasn't. 11:14:57 PM Holly: Tarak: It was that bandit, remember? 11:15:07 PM Wynn: Right. 11:15:18 PM Holly: Tarak: Besides, you won't be cryin' during practice. 11:15:46 PM Wynn: Nah... last time I did that, I had my arm broken. 11:16:02 PM Holly: Tarak: ... you mean you cried 'cause it was broken? 11:16:20 PM Wynn: No.... 11:17:00 PM Holly: Tarak: ... you mean someone broke your arm because you cried? 11:17:20 PM Wynn: I wasn't supposed to show weakness in the ring. 11:17:42 PM Wynn: Like I said... Father Markus wanted me to learn everything I could about fighting- fighting through injury, pain, hunger, anything. 11:17:57 PM Holly: Tarak: ... hope I get to meet him someday. 11:18:25 PM Wynn: Felt like that rhino busted more than a couple ribs earlier... but still did my job. Seems like it's effective. 11:18:54 PM Holly: Tarak: Mighta been just as effective either way. Nobody ever broke my arm when I cried in training. 11:19:36 PM Wynn: Anyway, we're off-topic. 11:20:06 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah. ... don't know. She needs help. 11:20:31 PM Wynn: Agreed. 11:21:10 PM Wynn: If the only reason you're holding back is because of your physical discomfort for all of 20 seconds, then I guess you just need to suck it up. 11:21:26 PM Holly: His wolf wuffles and drops over onto its side. Tarak kneels and starts rubbing her belly. 11:21:59 PM Holly: Tarak: We-ell, that an' the other thing. She doesn't just need help with that. *Thinks* she does. 11:22:17 PM Wynn: ...what other thing? 11:23:29 PM Holly: Tarak: ... thinkin' sex is for havin' kids. Not for *people.* 11:24:09 PM Wynn: I don't see why that's a problem. That's how her culture feels. 11:24:22 PM Wynn: If she can, she'll go home. Why mess with her belief system like that? 11:24:49 PM Holly: Tarak: Maybe she's better off here. Even with the curse. At least she's better'n'a womb on legs here. 11:25:13 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 11:25:35 PM Wynn: She said she had other duties at home. Didn't tell me what, but.... 11:26:14 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "It's up to her to decide, and it'll just take time." 11:26:14 PM Holly: Tarak: She's pretty well brainwashed. 11:26:30 PM Wynn: Who isn't? 11:26:36 PM Wynn: That's what culture is, isn't it? 11:26:57 PM Holly: Tarak: ... it's not right, treatin' people as things that way. 11:27:32 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "No, but it's not something you'll be able to convince her of in one discussion." 11:27:42 PM Wynn: Maybe not ever. 11:28:20 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, well. It might take a while anyway. Which is also... not a comfort. 11:28:37 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles a little. 11:29:32 PM Holly: Tarak: ... usually when I do that kinda thing with people it's for fun, and because I like people. And it's distracting. 11:30:31 PM Wynn: Well, maybe you can still charm her, just make sure she doesn't think you're trying to control her or the kid. 11:30:56 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Maybe she'll actually find it fun for once." 11:31:35 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, well. ... dammit, you were supposed to talk me out of it. 11:31:53 PM Wynn: Wynn laughs. "Sorry. Should have told me before you started talking." 11:32:23 PM | Edited 11:32:35 PM Wynn: I mean... if you *really* wanted to be talked out of it, you should have asked Allys. 11:33:43 PM Holly: Tarak: Allys won't be reasonable on the subject. Besides, she's gotta go back to her room and flog herself mentally for bringin' an extra me on board. 11:34:03 PM Wynn: Just mentally? Seemed to have some fresh scars. 11:34:21 PM Holly: Tarak: She can't defend herself, remember? No weapon. 11:34:41 PM Wynn: Yeah, just an errant thought. 11:35:12 PM Wynn: She ran straight at a charging rhino with nothing but that dress on. 11:35:43 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah, I said no weapon, not no guts. 11:36:28 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 11:36:45 PM Wynn: Does your little you believe it yet? 11:37:12 PM Wynn: We decided to call him Grayson, by the way. 11:37:21 PM Holly: Tarak: Li... oh, the other me. Yeah, well, he had to, after I told him some things. 11:37:54 PM Wynn: He was quite.... upset. 11:38:44 PM Holly: Tarak: Yeah. I calmed him down some. 11:39:26 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Anything else I can help with, preferably in the exact opposite direction intended?" 11:39:55 PM Holly: Tarak snorts. "Nah, that's it. I s'pose I better go find the Ice Queen." 11:40:28 PM Wynn: I'm afraid I have no words of wisdom or advice to give you. 11:40:33 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks again. 11:41:00 PM Holly: Tarak: I hope she makes you babysit. 11:41:17 PM Wynn: I had four little sisters. I can *do* babysitting. 11:41:58 PM Holly: Tarak: Good. Maybe you can babysit Me Jr. He looks like he's gonna need it. 'specially without Allys Jr. 11:42:23 PM Wynn: You needed babysitting at that age? 11:42:45 PM Wynn: No wonder you think I'm a kid if you're the measuring stick. 11:43:14 PM Holly: Tarak: I was dumb as a brick an' twice as naive. 11:44:49 PM Wynn: ....you may want to start thinking of him as your brother... your *much* younger brother. 11:45:07 PM | Edited 11:45:13 PM Wynn: Seems like thinking of him as a past you is only going to cause issues. 11:46:13 PM Holly: Tarak: ... yeah, you're probably right. 11:46:26 PM Holly: Tarak pats his wolf on the side one more time, and then stands up; the wolf vanishes. 11:46:54 PM Holly: Tarak: ... see, now I fuckin' smell like wolf. I suppose you people want me to take ten baths a day at this rate. 11:47:10 PM Wynn: Maybe just drink better liquor? 11:47:41 PM Holly: Tarak snorts. "Kinda limited in supply, but we'll see." 11:47:56 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "That or toughen up that skin." 11:48:08 PM Wynn: Don't let it get to you. 11:49:34 PM Holly: Tarak: Easier when you *don't* know people. 11:49:52 PM Holly: Tarak: Well. Thanks anyhow. Finish that book I gave ya, tell me what you think. Not just the woodcuts. 11:49:56 PM Wynn: Well that ship has sailed. 11:50:03 PM Wynn: ...ok. 11:50:11 PM Holly: Tarak: See you later. 11:50:19 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "Good night." 11:50:25 PM Holly: He heads out, and there we stop.